


Operation Obliterate

by Tent (TentacleBubbles)



Category: Her Summon (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Canon Compliant, Choking, Face-Fucking, Humour, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, no beta we die like jinkyung's enemies, slight crack, with a lil bit of leeway of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/Tent
Summary: The only thing worse than being stuck in a hot dry desert, was being stuck in the hot, wet, slimy mouth of a tentacle hentai monster.And no, Jinkyung was not taking criticisms at the moment.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Operation Obliterate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 69th fic to me :) and happy 3rd fic for the fandom on ao3 :)) Enjoy :)))

He had a perfectly simple plan, really, one he'd seen countless times in movies and anime. Cutting up the monster from the inside should've been easy, especially for someone of his power. More importantly, it should’ve looked mad epic.

But - but even the best plans suffer roadblocks, okay!? How was he supposed to know that this thing had - more tentacles in its mouth?? Is that even allowed?

Another mouth tentacle slipped under his shirt, winding around his hips and practically gluing him to the base of the fleshy, squishy mouth. Jinkyung shuddered.

He struggled to move his arm, hand groping around for the dagger that had slipped from his fingers through the sheer amount of slime in the thing. It'd only been a few seconds, how was he already this soaked!?

Yet another tentacle was slipping his pants off, the ones holding his legs down carefully holding him in place like they didn't want his pants torn.

Very considerate of them, though it’ll be more considerate if they let him the fuck go. His genre was straight!! Completely straight!! If anything, he should be saving someone else from this situation. No way in hell was he going to let someone else see him like this!

Jinkyung growled, jerking his arms with all his strength, which in this world was actually a lot. He managed to free an arm, the tentacle slipping off of it with the force of his pull.

"Ha!"

He cried out in triumph, mere seconds before a tentacle took the chance to stuff itself in his mouth and wriggle its way down his throat.

Jinkyung's head snapped back, choking and heaving at the sudden attack. Caught by surprise, several more tentacles were able to lash across his arms and chest, holding him down. The tentacle in his mouth expanded slowly, until Jinkyung's jaws ached and his resulting cursing completely muffled. Its tip sat right inside his throat, making his already depraved brain short on air.

His voice petered down to a wet whimper, trying and failing to get enough leverage to slip out of the tentacles worming their way under his clothes. One tentacle had successfully wriggled its way into his pants, sliding against his dick and making him jump.

Then it _kept_ sliding, wrapping around it and moving up and down rhythmically. The tentacles bunched up under his legs and ass, raising it slightly. Then two more tentacles wriggled their way past the hem of his pants, rubbing his butt with long, wet strokes.

He was being relentlessly _groped_ in so many places and it was starting to drive him nuts. The tentacles were coating him in their slippery slime, spreading his limbs apart and making it all that harder to move. The tentacle around his dick, in particular, was rubbing him vigorously and making him shudder.

It was wet and hot and felt a hell of a lot better than his hand, okay!? Nobody can blame him for reacting! He’s just a guy and his dick wasn’t broken. And- and—

Jinkyung shuddered again, feeling smaller tentacles creeping between his ass cheeks like they were trying to be subtle. A small, small part of himself knew just _where_ they intended to go, but it still caught him by surprise when they began poking at his asshole and working themselves between the clenched muscles.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t even focus on protecting his ass because the tentacles on his dick sped up their movements. They stroked and twitched and it almost felt like licking and sucking— at least what Jinkyung imagined licking and sucking would feel like. If this wasn’t it, he’d be sorely disappointed because this was hilariously, dangerously _good_.

Finally, a tentacle dragged up from his balls to the underside of his cock a certain way, and Jinkyung was _gone_. Best and most horrifying orgasm he’s had in his life, and it was to a bunch of mouth tentacles in a tentacle monster’s mouth. And that's _before_ he realized he’d been breached.

As in, that moment of bliss after shooting his load had his body relaxed enough, his muscles stop tensing enough, that the two tentacles poking at his butt finally managed to lodge themselves into said butt’s hole. They kept wriggling, climbing uncomfortably further inside him despite Jinkyung’s very insistent but otherwise muffled protests. He whined at the feel of more small tentacles trying to get into his ass, clenching around the ones already inside and only succeeding in pushing them further in.

The two in the lead were pushing and prodding and fuck it was so weird, it felt so weird up until they pushed against _something_ and Jinkyung was shouting, straining against his slippery restraints. There was a pause, barely a second, before the tentacles slid back and pushed against it once more, making Jinkyung whine through his tentacle gag.

 _Shit_.

Another tentacle joined the first two in tormenting him, rubbing deliberately against whatever it was that was making him see stars and feel like pleasure was being shot straight up his spine in a continuous barrage. He twisted and pulled to try to get away from the overwhelming sensations, but the tentacles held fast. The ones on his dick were already very much reviving his boner through sheer force of everything they were doing to him.

As his second orgasm ripped through him, Jinkyung realized— distantly and through the heavy haze of _fuck yes_ — that if he didn’t get out now, he might not be able to get out at all. Jinkyung forced his brain to reboot faster, pushed a burst of mana outward in an attempt to explode the monster.

But all it got him was the tentacle in his mouth _moving_ , fucking his mouth with little regard to his breathing. He choked on a desperate sob, lighter than lightheaded and hotter than the sun. Whatever concentration he managed to scrape up was scattered and drowned out by the tiny tentacles still stuffing his ass, relentless in their efforts to wring another orgasm out of him.

The tentacle shoved itself down Jinkyung’s throat, making him seize up as it blocked his air completely, releasing a thick, heavy, searing hot fluid that filled Jinkyung’s stomach at worrying speed. It went on for long enough that Jinkyung’s vision began to darken around the edges, before the tentacle pulled back to gush fluid at his face instead.

Jinkyung shut his eyes in disgust, coughing and turning his head in a vain attempt to get out of the spray’s range. It just ended up coating more of his head and hair, disgustingly sticky. This was, of course, when the stretch happened.

The stretch being several tiny tentacles pulling out until only an inch or two of their tips were left in him, and then pushing at the tender walls of his asshole. The tentacles that were latched around Jinkyung’s legs raised and spread them apart, squeezing his thighs even as they nearly folded him in half. And finally, a tentacle that felt as large as Jinkyung’s fist began nudging against his asshole.

“Hn- no- noo,” Jinkyung whined, struggling weakly against the solid grip the damned monster had on him. He couldn’t tell if it were tears or drool or monster cum dripping down the side of his face and he couldn’t care less, openly sobbing at the thought of that tentacle tearing him apart from the inside— talk about bitter irony.

The tiny tentacles doubled down on opening him up, letting the bigger one slip past his rim inch by inch. It was firmer than its brethren, with bumps along its sides that made Jinkyung cry harder; because it felt _so damn good_. It even went past his spot, the mind numbing pleasurable spot, and kept going until Jinkyung could feel it lodged in his gut. If he had looked down, he would see the bulge it made at the base of his stomach, but he had his eyes closed still.

It stayed there, the rest of the tentacles moving lazily over him where they did move and not just held him down. Jinkyung wondered if this was the end for him. But when it moved— _that_ was the end for him.

Unlike its tiny brethren, the tentacle didn’t bother aiming for his spot, more focused on gutting him through fast and hard thrusts alone. Jinkyung shook and cried, tentacles around him tightening their grip hard enough to bruise just to keep him in place. The bumpy tentacle on the other hand seemed to be working hard to dislodge him, fucking into him at a brutal pace.

It wrenched cry after cry from his fucked out throat, squeezed another orgasm from his oversensitive cock like an afterthought. Another, smaller tentacle thrust itself in Jinkyung’s mouth, matching the bumpy tentacle’s rhythm and effectively rendering Jinkyung utterly helpless from the onslaught.

Just when he thought it was slowing down, he started to feel it grow impossibly bigger, each thrust stretching him wider, and he felt like he was going to burst and oh fuck this was how he’s gonna die—

Heat flooded his insides as the tentacle seemingly drained itself inside him, gushing out the same sticky, hot fluid until it overflowed, until Jinkyung felt bloated and heavy with it. Jinkyung came at the sensation, choking on the tentacle still shoved in his mouth even as his consciousness slipped blissfully away.

-

“AARRRGH-!?”

Jinkyung’s eyes snapped open, chest heaving as he looked around him wildly. People were staring— the people he and Ai-chan had wanted to rescue from the monster, and Jinkyung nearly jumped thinking he was naked and dripping with monster jizz.

“That’s disgusting!” he exclaimed, looking down on himself. But no he was fully clothed, awesome dagger still in hand, with the monster sliced into pieces around him like he’d initially intended. He was still dripping but at least it looked like normal monster drool instead of…

He gagged at the memory, ignoring the odd, fleeting feeling at the base of his spine as he approached Ai-chan and Benny. Both of them looked shocked and understandably disgusted.

“Yikes, that took me way too long,” he complained, deciding to also ignore the obvious flaws in his memories. It could’ve been the monster’s illusion or poison or something, which he simply broke through with his awesome powers.

Ai-chan gave him an incredulous look.

“A whole minute is way too long for you?” she asked.

Jinkyung blinked, then laughed because that _definitely_ proved his poison/illusion theory and also that he’s awesome.

“I could’ve finished it faster,” he gloated, just as the cool dagger in his hand snapped in half, its power spent. If he felt any more aftereffects from the monster, they were all going to be too distracted to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll write something serious for this fandom... someday...
> 
> Thoughts? :D


End file.
